The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka
by 14th Musician
Summary: "Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Ah, kini guntingku telah ternoda oleh warna merah. Jika terus kuasah maka akan semakin tajam gunting ini dan potongannya pun akan semakin baik."


Warning: OOC, female Allen, one sided KandaxLenalee, Slight Yullen.

Don't like? Then don't read

Happy Reading!

**The Tailor Shop of Enbizaka**

©Hoshino Katsura

©Vocaloid/Yamaha Corp.

Seorang gadis belia bermahkotakan surai hijau olive yang diikat kembar pada sisi kanan dan kiri, dengan anggunnya menggerakan jemarinya. Sebuah jarum yang diikatkan dengan benang, terkait diantara ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Iris indigonya yang berbinar cerah terpaut pada hamparan satin merah jambu di hadapannya.

"Ya! Kurasa ini sudah cukup, mungkin sebaiknya aku beristirahat sejenak."

Dengan hati – hati ia melipat satin merah jambu di hadapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dimana sebuah jendela berukuran sedang tertempel di dinding maplenya. Meski iris indigonya terpaut pada harmoni dibalik jendela, jauh dalam dunianya, ia menatap sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang sureal dan abstrak, namun terasa begitu nyata dalam dirinya.

"Hari ini begitu damai seperti biasa, namun, ia tak jua kembali. Padahal, ia memiliki orang sepertiku."

Nada suara penuh keceriaan yang biasa terluncur, kini diselubungi oleh kekecewaan. Sinar lembut yang terpancar di iris indigonya pun kian memudar, seiring ia melangkah jauh ke dalam dasar dunianya. Tatapannya menjadi hampa, sama halnya dengan bibir mungilnya yang tersungging dalam senyuman kosong. Seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, aku harus tetap melakukan pekerjaanku. Semakin diasah, semakin tajam gunting ini menjadi dan akan memotong lebih baik pula gunting ini." Ujarnya.

Ia pun meraih gunting jahit yang tergeletak di atas sebuah meja mahoni yang nampak tua. Senyum yang terurai di bibirnya, kini telah lenyap sepenuhnya dalam renggutan. Dengan erat ia genggam gunting jahit tersebut, seakan seluruh hasratnya tertuang pada gunting tersebut.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya ia memutuskan untuk menelusuri kota seorang diri. Seperti biasanya, kota ini, kota tempat ia tinggal, dipenuhi dengan atmosfer yang tentram dan harmonis. Ia mengamati sekitarnya, orang – orang berlalu lalang, melakukan rutinitas masing – masing. Sesaat langkah kecilnya terhenti untuk membalas senyum dan sapa yang dilemparkan kepada dirinya oleh beberapa orang yang ia kenal. Ia masih terus melanjutkan petualangan kecilnya hingga dirinya tertambat pada suatu pemandangan di hadapannya.<p>

Seorang pria dengan rambut aerolit menangkap perhatiannya. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai halus hingga ke punggung, membingkai wajah tampannya dengan sempurna. Pria terdebut mengenakan hakama biru tua yang elegan. Ia terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan orang – orang di sekitarnya.

Tepat di sebelah pria yang menangkap perhatian si pemilik iris indigo, seorang gadis dengan surai putih keperakan mengiringi langkah si pria dengan anggunnya. Tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Gadis dengan surai putih tersebut memiliki tatapan hangat yang terpancar dari iris argentumnya. Sebuah bekas luka _scarlet _terukir pada kulit porselainnya, mulai dari pipi kiri hingga melewati mata dan berakhir dengan bentuk bintang pada sisi kiri. Disamping ketidaksempurnaannya, parasnya elok dan rupawan. Terlebih, balutan kimono merah almandit pada tubuh rampingnya, hanya membuat dirinya tampak lebih menawan_. Seperti boneka_, pikir si pemilik iris indigo.

Semakin lama ia menatap kearah mereka, semakin sesak dada si pemilik iris indigo terasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menyelubunginya. Dalam benaknya, ia bergumam dan bertanya – tanya pada dirinya. _Dia..siapa gerangan wanita yang bersama dirinya? Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa mereka terlihat bahagia bersama? Kenapa?_

Iris kobalt si pria yang selalu tampak tajam dan dingin, memandang lembut kearah gadis berbalut kimono merah almandit di sisinya. Gadis yang mendampingi si pria tersebut tak henti – hentinya meluncurkan tawa kecil dari bibir merah mudanya. Paras eloknya dipenuhi dengan kebahagian, sama halnya dengan pria di sebelahnya. Meskipun ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukan oleh si pria tampak stoic dan dingin, tatapan matanya jelas menunjukan hal yang sebaliknya.

Tak tahan akan perasaan yang menggerogoti hatinya, ia mengalihkan iris indigonya dan berlalu dari tempatnya. Ia berlari dan terus berlari tanpa arah, seolah – olah berusaha melarikan diri dari apapun yang menggerogoti dan memakan hatinya. Tatapan bingung orang – orang di sekitarnya tak ia hiraukan. Karena saat ini, dirinya teralihkan pada rasa sakit tak tertahankan yang mencabik - cabik dirinya.

"Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Gumamnya pelan seraya menggenggam sebuah gunting jahit dengan erat di tangan kanannya.

Ya, itu benar. Sedalam apapun luka yang ia terima, sesakit apapun sakit yang ia derita, ia akan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti di pipinya, ia terus memperbaiki kimono merah almandit di tangannya.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau dengar Lenalee? Katanya telah terjadi pembunuhan." Ujar seorang lelaki dengan rambut scarlet yang membara.<p>

"Pembunuhan?" Jawab Lenalee sembari merapihkan cangkir teh di atas meja mahoninya.

"Ya dan korbannya adalah Allen." Ujar Lavi, ekspresi wajahnya kini menjadi serius.

Melihat wajah serius Lavi, Lenalee hanya mengucapkan belasungkawa lirih dengan ekspresi sendu yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Kasihan, aku turut berduka untuknya."

Lelaki berambut scarlet tersebut hanya menggarukan kepalanya seraya berkata kepada gadis beriris indigo yang merupakan lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali. Bookman akan memarahiku jika aku tidak segera menemuinya, terimakasih atas tehnya, Lenalee."

"Ya, sama – sama, Lavi." Balas Lenalee.

"Dan oh, Lenalee, siapa yang memesan kimono almandit itu?"

Sebuah kimono merah almandit yang tergantung rapih di lemari penyimpanan baju milik Lenalee, tertangkap dalam iris emerald Lavi yang kini berbinar dalam kagum. Si pemilik iris indigo menggenggam erat gunting jahitnya yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamannya yang terumpat di balik tubuhnya.

"Tak ada. Aku mengerjakan kimono itu untuk diriku sendiri." Jawab Lenalee seraya tersenyum manis pada Lavi.

Lavi hanya mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya.

"Kimono yang indah! Aku yakin kau akan terlihat sangat menawan dengan kimono itu, Lenalee." Seru Lavi dengan senyum penuh kagum.

"Terimakasih Lavi."

"Ya, sampai jumpa Lenalee!" Balas Lavi seraya beranjak menuju pintu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa, Lavi." Lenalee membalas salam perpisahan Lavi sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Lavi.

Dengan balas melambaikan tangannya pada Lenalee, Lavi melangkah meninggalkan toko pakaian milik Lenalee. Setelah sosok lelaki dengan iris emerald itu menghilang dari jarak pandang, Lenalee menatap kembali ke arah kimono merah almandit yang tergantung rapih pada lemari pakaiannya. Genggaman pada gunting jahitnya semakin erat. Bercak seperti darah kering sedikit menghiasi gunting jahitnya.

* * *

><p>Langit biru yang berbatas cakrawala tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Arak – arakan awan muncul perlahan dan berdansa dengan angin. Angin yang sama mengacak – acak helai aerolite milik seorang pria. Pria tersebut didampingi oleh seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan obi hijau lime.<p>

Kesedihan. Itulah yang terpancar pada iris kobalt milik si pria. Gadis muda dengan surai merah muda yang mendampinginya, merangkul lengan si pria dengan erat. Nampaknya ia berusaha menghibur si pemilik iris kobalt yang sedang dalam depresi.

"Ah… jadi itu seleramu?"

Sebuah gumaman yang tak lebih keras dari bisikan, terlontar dari bibir seorang pemilik iris indigo. Sosoknya mematung di bawah bayangan teduh dedaunan rindang. Sepasang bola indigonya yang kelam berpaut kepada seorang gadis dengan obi hijau limenya dan pria yang didampinginya.

"Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Ia berlalu dan menggenggam erat gunting jahitnya dengan satu tangan. Menyeret hatinya yang terkoyak, bersama pedih yang terus menjeratnya. Meski wajah sudah sembab hingga mata kini telah memerah dan membengkak, tak lelah jua ia memperbaiki obi hijau lime dalam genggamannya.

* * *

><p>"Cloud-San apa kau sudah mendengar berita yang akhir – akhir ini sedang marak beredar?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal sebahu.<p>

"Maksudmu, tentang kasus pembunuhan yang akhir – akhir ini terjadi?" Wanita bernama Cloud itu bertanya kembali kepada lawan bicaranya seraya membetulkan kimono ambernya.

"Begitulah dan kau tahu siapa korbannya kali ini?" Tanya wanita rambut ikal tersebut dengan nada penuh antusiasme.

"Tidak, kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau aku baru saja kembali lagi ke kota ini? Memangnya siapa, Miranda?" Cloud kembali bertanya, kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Miranda.

Miranda terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Claud.

"Fou, yang merupakan kerabat Allen." Jawab Miranda dengan ragu.

Terkesiap dengan jawaban Miranda, Cloud tanpa sengaja menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Apa! Kau yakin dengan hal itu Miranda?" Seru Cloud.

Terlalu sibuk dengan peracakapan mereka, baik Cloud maupun Miranda tak menyadari akan keberadaan sepasang bola indigo yang bersembunyi di balik bayang – bayang kelam. Di balik bayang - bayang kelam yang menyembunyikan kehadirannya, si pemilik iris indigo tengah mengawasi percakapan mereka. Sebuah obi hijau lime ia genggam erat bersamaan dengan gunting jahit yang besinya kini telah memerah.

* * *

><p><em>Siapa gerangan kali ini? <em>batin si pemilik iris indigo dalam hati.

Kali ini yang tertangkap oleh iris indigo yang semakin kelam tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda, dengan rambut aerolit seperti pria di sampingnya. Hanya saja, jika rambut pria itu tergerai lurus sepunggung, maka gadis itu adalah kebalikannya. Rambutnya pendek dan spiky_. _Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa gadis itu terlihat sangat manis.

Bersama dengan pria yang mendampinginya, gadis tersebut menghampiri seorang penjual jepitan, memilih sebuah jepitan amber yang senada dengan irisnya. Pria beriris kobalt yang mendampinginya menyematkan jepit rambut amber tersebut ke surai aerolit milik si gadis.

_Tidakkah ia merasa puas juga?_ batin si pemilik iris indigo dengan rasa frustasi yang membanjiri benaknya.

"Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." Gumamnya perlahan.

_Hm? Apakah guntingku selalu berwarna seperti ini? _tanyanya dalam hati seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mengamati guntingya. Dan hari ini pun, ia bekerja keras mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>Dengan hati – hati ia meletakan gunting jahitnya di atas sebuah meja mahoni tua. Si pemilik iris indigo kini telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.<p>

"Jika kau tak akan datang dan menemuiku, maka akulah yang akan datang dan menemuimu." Ujarnya dengan lembut seraya mengagumi hasil kerjanya yang terefleksi dalam pantulan cermin di hadapannya.

Bibirnya terkait dalam senyuman lebar yang lebih menyerupai sebuah seringaian. Di balik iris indigonya yang telah mati, terdapat suatu ketidakwarasan yang tersembunyi.

Kimono merah almandit, obi hijau lime dan sebuah jepit amber yang tersemat di surai hijau olivenya. Seuntai kalimat penuh arti terlontar dari bibirnya yang semerah darah.

"Kini aku telah menjadi wanita idamanmu, tidakkah aku terlihat cantik?"

* * *

><p>"Ini benar – benar mengerikan! Apa mungkin sebaiknya kita pindah saja dari kota ini?"<p>

Seorang gadis berambut ebonite sebahu, berdiri tepat di depan halaman sebuah toko pakaian yang nampak asri dan tenang. Ia didampingi oleh seorang lelaki dengan rambut scarlet yang membara dan sepasang bola mata emerald.

"Oh ayolah Chomesuke, haruskah kita benar – benar pindah dari kota ini hanya karena sebuah berita?" Tanya lelaki dengan iris emerald tersebut yang berusaha meyakinkan gadis yang mendampinginya bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja.

"Tapi itu bukan sekedar berita, Lavi! Tidakkah kau menganggap berita itu cukup mengerikan? Maksudku, seluruh anggota keluarga Kanda terbunuh, Lavi! Mulai dari sang istri, Allen kemudian putri sulungnya, Fou dan selanjutnya putri bungsunya, Road hingga akhirnya Kanda Yuu sendiri tewas terbunuh oleh siapapun psikopat dibalik pembunuhan ini! Bagaimana jika hal buruk seperti itu juga terjadi pada kita!" Seru gadis yang bernama Chomesuke tersebut dengan kesal.

Lavi tertawa kecil melihat tingah laku kekasihnya itu. Berusaha membangunkan macan tidur, ia menggoda Chomesuke.

"Dan darimana kau bisa mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Kanda Yuu dibunuh, Chomesuke sayang?" Ujar Lavi yang dengan nada penuh canda yang diiringi tawaan.

_Ttes_. Dalam benaknya, Chomesuke dapat mendengar tali kesabarannya yang telah putus. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam wajah berhias senyum tolol milik kekasihnya, yang merupakan penyebab tali kesabarannya putus.

"Karena dia menghilang begitu saja secara sontak! Dan aku yakin bercak - bercak darah kering yang ditemukan di kediamannya sudah menjadi bukti kuat bahwa ia dibunuh!"

Mendengar omelan Chomesuke, Lavi hanya bisa mengalah dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia tahu benar bahwa kekasihnya, Chomesuke, memiliki sifat keras kepala dan ia tak akan berhenti mencak - mencak sampai Lavi mengalah pada keputusannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan diskusikan ini pada Bookman terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu kita akan mengambil keputusan."

"Hmph, baiklah!" Seru Chomesuke seraya merenggutkan bibirnya.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan berlalu dari toko pakaian di dekat mereka. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, di balik toko tersebut seorang gadis dengan iris indigo dengan seksama mendengarkan percakapan mereka dan membentak kasar dalam hati. _Biar bagaimanapun dia memperlakukanku dengan kejam, kalian tahu? Ketika aku menemuinya ia hanya berkata "Selamat Siang, apa aku mengenalmu?" seolah – olah aku ini adalah orang asing baginya! _

Sebuah kain putih terbentang di hadapan si pemilik iris indigo. Dibalik kain putih tersebut, seorang pria dengan rambut aerolit panjang terbujur kaku dengan mata yang terpejam rapat. Kulitnya pucat dan seluruh kehangatan tubuhnya telah hilang ditelan dingin yang kini membaluri tubuhnya. Si pemilik iris indigo itu menggenggam telapak tangan si pria yang terasa kaku dan dingin dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian menarik sebagian lengannya keluar dari kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuh pria tersebut. Di tangan kanan gadis tersebut, sebuah gunting jahit yang dipenuhi noda kemerahan digenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau tahu sayang? ibuku dulu pernah berkata bahwa gunting adalah sepasang bilah logam tajam yang bekerja secara bersamaan, saling bertautan agar bisa mengikis yang lainnya. Layaknya sepasang kekasih."

Si pemilik iris indigo mengelus - elus telapak dingin pria yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Ia menatap pria itu dengan iris indigonya yang sirna ditelan kegelapan. Senyum hampa tetap setia menghiasi ekspresi kosongnya.

"Tapi, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Ah, kini guntingku telah ternoda oleh warna merah. Jika terus kuasah maka akan semakin tajam gunting ini dan potongannya pun akan semakin baik"

**Owari**

**Special thanks for Yurica Hanako, for the inspiration. **

**Cast:**

**Lenalee Lee as Luka Megurine **

**(Tailor Shop Owner) **

**Kanda Yuu as Kaito **

**(Man) **

**Allen Walker as Meiko **

**(Red Kimono Lady and the Man's wife) **

**Fou as Hatsune Miku **

**(Green sash girl and the couple's first daughter) **

**Road Kamelot as Kagamine Rin **

**(Yellow Hairpin girl and the couple's second daughter)**

**Lavi **

**(Lenalee's friend) **

**Miranda Lotto **

**(Random person) **

**Cloud Nyne **

**(Random person) **

**Chomesuke **

**(Lavi's lover) **


End file.
